


LULLABY

by baekminbaek



Category: NU'EST
Genre: BaekMin, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, minbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekminbaek/pseuds/baekminbaek
Summary: What will you do without me?





	LULLABY

Minhyun takes care of everyone, and Baekho takes care of him.

"Minhyun ah."  
"Hmm, why?"  
"Come here for a while."  
"Nooo.. I wanna sleep. It's tiring today."  
"Okay I'll come to your dorm then."  
"Hmm..." Minhyun sleeps

"Huh? Dongho Hyung why are you here?"  
"I need to feed my baby"  
"Uway, what did you make today?"  
"Sorry kids, I make Minhyun's favorite spiced burger patty, and I can't share it.."  
"Ah hyuuuung, we want your food too."  
"Ah, really, sorry. This time I didn't have much time and go right here when I finished making a few only"  
"You should pay us hyung... Every night we open the door for you"  
"Ah really, sorry. I'll treat you guys later, okay?"  
"Yay"

"Minhyun ah, open your eyes please"  
"Eungg, Baekho ya, I'm really sleepy."  
"I know, but open them just a minute, see what I make this time" open the food container.  
"Minhyun ahhh, pleasee.. open your eyes just a little. Doesn't it smells great?" Open eyes.  
"Uwah... but Baekho ya, I'm too sleepy"  
"Okay I got it, just open your mouth"  
put a little piece in his mouth. He swallows and smile and open it again. Baekho happily put another piece. He smiles with a closed eyes and busy mouth.  
"See? It's good right? Now sit up and eats properly"  
"Ok" Minhyun get up  
He looks at the male in front of him.  
Baekho give him a spoonful rice and meat.  
"More meattt"  
"You need to eat the rice too babo ya. I don't want you to be sick."  
"Eung, I'll eat it"  
He finishes the meal with Baekho feed him all.  
"Now sleep again."  
"I don't feel sleepy anymore"  
"Want me to to lull you a lullaby?"  
"Yes... We can duet"  
"Hahaha, that's not a lulling anymore babo ya"  
Minhyun hugs him  
"I missed you."  
"Is it hard? Do you feel it's tiring?"  
"It's okay. Everyone was nice. I love taking care of them too, so it's bearable."  
"Take care of yourself too please. It's breaking me apart Every time I see you go back from overseas looking thinner and thinner" Baekho stroke Minhyun's hair. Minhyun put his head on Baekho chest.  
"It's okay. You can feed me like this again and I'll gain them all back in no time."  
Baekho kiss the top of his head.  
"What will you do without me" Baekho said when he finished one lullaby.  
Minhyun hears it in between his sleep. Unconciouly he says  
"I'll die. Don't ever leave me Kang Dongho"  
"It's been so long to hear that name coming right from your mouth."  
Minhyun sleeps soundly.  
"I love you." Baekho said as he peck him on his forehead and put him to bed. He fix the blanket around him and go home to his dorm, promising himself he'll study cooking harder to feed the hard working idol.

**Author's Note:**

> I MISS BAEKMIN SO MUCH


End file.
